


nail painting

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: new friendships form over painting nails.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	nail painting

Junmyeon usually likes staying in his room at night, but from the past couple of weeks, he gets distracted by a boy who crosses the street in front of his window, sits under the streetlight for a long time. The boy is his neighbour, he knows that much, and also knows that they shifted from China so they probably don’t know Korean much. He doesn’t know Chinese, and if the boy doesn’t know Korean, it’ll be a difficult friendship.

That thought doesn’t stop him, though. He tells his mother he’s just going to walk for a while after dinner. It’s only 9pm when he finishes the chores and walks out of the house. The boy isn’t there yet, but Junmyeon sits in his place anyway.

Even though it’s only 9 there are barely any vehicles on the street. The streetlights are evenly spaced on either side, but this has been recently changed and it seems to be the brightest.

With no vehicles to use the asphalt road, Junmyeon feels a little at peace. He understands why that boy comes here. The temperature is just right -- there’s a cool breeze ever so often to dry every sweat drop away. Junmyeon doesn’t have to wait too long for the boy to come out of his house. He spots Junmyeon immediately, but he keeps walking towards him anyway.

When he comes under the streetlight, Junmyeon thinks he’s cute. Handsome too, but more on the cuter side.

“Hello,” Junmyeon stands up, bows a little. “I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

“Zhang Yixing,” His voice is soft, hesitant. His Korean is very accented. That was expected, of course. “I don’t know Korean much, sorry.”

He talks informally, and Junmyeon already likes him a lot. “That’s okay. I don’t know Chinese either, sorry.”

That makes Yixing laugh. Junmyeon chuckles a little, because Yixing’s laughter is high-pitched and contagious. He has a dimple on his cheek, too. It’s adorable. Once Yixing has stopped laughing, Junmyeon points at the ground. “Sit with me?”

They sit next to each other, thighs touching, backs against the thin pole of the streetlight.

“What do you do here every night?” Junmyeon asks.

Yixing stares at him for a moment, blinks, and then shows his hands. He has a black nail polish bottle, a bottle of acetone, and a few cotton pads.

“I paint my nails,” Yixing puts them on the ground, in the small triangle formed between their bodies. “Fun.”

Junmyeon watches Yixing paint his left fingernails in silence. It’s not like he can talk to him, Yixing’s Korean is limited, and Junmyeon’s Chinese stops at ‘Hello’ and ‘Thank you’ which he doesn’t even pronounce properly. He’s failing his Chinese classes so bad. So he watches, enjoying the way Yixing spreads the nail polish neatly on his fingers. The first one is clumsily done, it gets on the tip of his fingers, behind the actual nail too. Definitely a place they shouldn’t be.

The next three are smooth, and Yixing blows on them once he’s done with his four fingers.

“Thumb?” Junmyeon points at his unpainted thumb, just to make it clear. “Why not that?”

“Oh,” Yixing stares at his thumb for a second, then shrugs. “Just because.”

Junmyeon stares at his naked nails for a moment, then looks at Yixing blowing on his freshly painted ones. He carefully puts his left hand in front of Yixing. “Will you do mine?”

Yixing tilts his head, holds his hand, and gestures him to move a little. “Okay.”

He shifts so it’s easier for him to let Yixing hold his hand, and watches Yixing paint his nails. He does a better job with his hand. Junmyeon notices the tip of Yixing’s tongue sticking in the corner of his mouth. It’s nice to not talk much actually, even though he usually likes talking to his friends, listening to them ramble.

Once the nails are painted, Yixing blows on them like he did with his nails.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon leans forward and blows his nails with the boy. “Teach me Chinese, I’ll teach you Korean.”

Yixing chuckles. “Okay. Let’s remove now.”

Junmyeon pouts. “Now?”

Yixing nods. “Mom and dad. They don’t like it.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon nods. He takes the cotton pads and acetone. “Can I?”

Yixing looks at him, then the things in his hands. He takes the acetone, squeezes out a few drops on the cotton pads, and gives it to him. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more but my arms are tired, and i'm worrying over another fic skjdfnaksnfkjasdf someone had requested sulay de-stressing with painting each other's nails and i just went with that. maybe i'll do another version of this fic. but i hadn't written new-friend-bonding things in a while TT


End file.
